degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Googly19/Wiki fight BGC style
7 degrassi wiki bitches in 1 house go out on there first night Dorothy vs Kelly Bold means confessional 'Nathan: So after a nice first night out in HAWAII we all head back into the limo . Party over time to head home ' Rob: LETS GO BITCHES TIME TO GO HOME! Dorothy: Party over already . Hello its Hawaii we can’t go home yet 'Dorothy: So we all are entering the limo and heading home…. Are you kidding me like these bitches are so lame. Were in Hawaii we have to party all night till morning . ' They all enter the limo Jake: Ugh I’m tired I might throw up so I’m warning you Sarah: Lets go now Dorothy faces them Dorothy: Are you all serious . You’re ready to go home now Kelly: Yes Dorothy: Come on this is our first night in Hawaii TURN IT UP!!! Jake: No were tired I’m ready to go to bed now 'Dorothy: They are so lame right now. BUT I do know a way to turn up the party again :D ' Dorothy: Come on lets PARTY !!! Dorothy grabs a Champaign bottle and pops it open. She pours everyone a glass of it. Dorothy: Cheers to the seven baddest bitches in HAWAII!!!!! As they cling glass they all clap and cheer. Dorothy soon realize Kelly is not cheering . 'Dorothy: So I look over and Kelly is just sitting there. ' Dorothy: Kelly whats wrong here have a drink Kelly: No no I’m good Dorothy: Come on everyone is doing it try it. 'Kelly: BITCH shut the fuck up. Why are you forcing me to drink something . Just stop. Dorothy is getting on my nerves. I thought she was gonna be a classy cool girl but really she’s just a sloppy mess and I’m gonna call her out. ' Dorothy: Come on try some Dorothy leans her way over everyone in the limo to reach Kelly and pass her the drink but with the limo moving she accidently spills some if it on Kelly’s dress Everyone: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH Kelly: YO WHAT THE FUCK Dorothy: Oh I’m so sorry Kelly: BITCH JUST STOP OK YOU’RE SO DAMN ANNOYING LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS! Dorothy: Chill you can clean it 'Dorothy: I feel like Kelly is over reacting over her dress ' Kelly: THIS DRESS IS EXPENSIVE OK MORE THAN YOU’RE WHOLE WARDROBE ok!!!! Dorothy: Girl you need to chill you can wash it when we get home no big deal Kelly: IT IS A BIG DEAL!! 'Scottie: These girls are going crazy on each other. I can already tell a fight is gonna brake out . ' Kellly: Ok you know what Dorothy just shut up you’re pissing me off Dorothy: Make me then Dorothy: I’m not going to sit here and make someone talk to me like this no no no not cool. Dorothy: Make me make me make me 'Kelly: Dorothy keeps running her mouth and I think its time for me to shut her up ' Kelly: Ok Dorothy Ill make you shut up Kelly grabs Nathans drink out his hand and splashes it all over Dorothy. Everyone in the limo is shocked. Dorothy sits there for a second comprehending what just happened. She jumps across everyone and punches Kelly in the face. Dorothy grabs Kellys hair and punches her a few times on top of her head. Nathan grabs Dorothy pulling her back with his arms around her waist ordering them to stop. Kelly gets a few extra hits in while Nathan pulls Dorothy back. Security rush in pulling Dorothy off. Kelly who still has a hold of Dorothys hair Kicks the top of Dorothys head as she is being dragged out by security. Kelly finally lets go of Dorothys hair Rob: THIS SHIT IS EXCITING!!!! I dont think I'm going to do full episodes I'm just gonna do the fights . Next one is Dorothy vs Sarah and then Nathan(aka me) vs Jake :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts